1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an algorithm of bit synchronization for a digital frequency shift keying (FSK) correlation receiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an algorithm of bit synchronization for a digital FSK correlation receiver, in which a training sequence with a bit pattern is used for bit synchronization.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless technology revolutionizes the world, different products covering a wide-range cost are developed to satisfy consumers” need. FSK is frequently used in wireless systems for its performance and well-known technology. In any conventional FSK correlation receiver, there must be an external synchronization circuit for bit synchronization. The external synchronization is complicated involving multiple logical, judging, and sampling circuits which are high in cost to manufacture. Prior art uses various well-known synchronization methods such as Early-Late Gate tracking loop or Mueller and Muller synchronizer, et al. However all the above-mentioned circuits are complicated which increase overall die size and cost and therefore not suitable for application in low-cost wireless devices which requires acceptable performance at a fraction of the cost.